ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurans
Aurans, or birdfolk, are a collection of feathered species that reside in secluded communities scattered through Ygdren.They live in high perches and villages called roosts, and are a notoriously proud and sequestered people, but will often go out into the world when young to satisfy their curiosities about other cultures. Description No matter their breed, aurans are universally birdlike, possessing two winged forelimbs, and two long, narrow legs that taper to sharp talons. Feathers cover their bodies, with plumage typically denoting their tribe and place of origin. Males are often more brightly colored, while females have more subdued colors Their heads complete the avian appearance, with sharp beaks and feathered faces, often decorated with jewelry and distinct tribal patterns. The resemblance to birds isn’t just limited to physical features. Aurans display many of the same mannerisms as ordinary birds. They are fastidious about their plumage, frequently tending their feathers, cleaning and scratching away any insects or flecks of dirt they may have picked up. Many aarakocra punctuate their speech with chirps, sounds they use to convey emphasis and to shade meaning, much as a human might through facial expressions and gestures. Though capable of normal speech, this more subtle secondary language is a crucial part of auran communication, and can even carry a conversation singlehandedly. Culture & Society Preferring to remain close to the open sky, most aurans reside in high mountain roosts. They live in small tribes, each with their own hunting territory close to the tribal settlement. A typical roost consists of roofed nests in the style of yurts, often made from woven vines and branches. These are typically arranged in circular clusters, with connections between different nests creating a complex warren of passages. In some cases, roosts are far more vertical, as is the case with Kuetzala Modran, the only known predominantly auran city, which is built in multi-layered favelas on three massive pillars of stone jutting out from the ocean. Aurans typically enjoy peace and solitude, content to remain in their homelands without interference. However they are also deeply prideful and traditional, and anythinig that threatens either pride or tradition is met with harsh resistance. Treasure or glory rarely interests aurans, but threats to their people and way of life will rouse them to action. History The Old World Subraces Aarakocra Aarakocra are the predominant auran subrace, and come in many shapes and forms. Usually, their features are adapted to the habitat they live in. Aarakocra from the northern reaches of Maíandir have features akin to hawks, eagles, and falcons, while Aarakocra from Yuantica have more colourful features suited to their habitats in the jungles of the continent. Aarakocra have slender and lightweight frames covered in plumage with distinct tribal variations. They have large powerful wings as their forelimbs, tipped with sharp talons that they are adept at using as weapons or to use other tools. The wings allow them to fly like a large bird, and they have a tendency to be more comfortable in the air than on the ground. Kenku Kenku are a small subset of aurans that are often considered as a lower caste in society. Unlike the majority of aurans, they lack the ability to fly. Their features are typically akin to crows and ravens, with black plumage and stubby beaks. They only communicate through mimicry, unable to form words of their own. Like Aarakocra, Kenku are small and slender, but are often stockier due to the fact that they do not need to fly. Due to their position in society they are well adapted to staying hidden and out of sight, and are nimble and agile despite their inability to fly. Properties Aarakocra * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Flight. You have a flying speed of 50 feet. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing medium or heavy armor. * Talons. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, which deal 1d4 slashing damage on a hit. Kenku * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Expert Forgery. You can duplicate other creatures' handwriting and craftwork. You have advantage on all checks made to produce forgeries or duplicates of existing objects. * Kenku Training. You are proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Stealth, and Sleight of Hand. * Mimicry. You can mimic sounds you have heard, including voices. A creature that hears the sounds you make can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (Insight) check opposed by your Charisma (Deception) check. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__